


Tempest's Requiem (Ending Only)

by DraconicTempest



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ending Only, Fusion of two characters, I got tired of writing the whole thing, Possession, Tempest just up and disappears for reasons, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Spree, oc-insert, revival, so you get this tail piece, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicTempest/pseuds/DraconicTempest
Summary: He fought, he lost. He won, he cried. He lived, he died.He disappears into the morning rain like two before him.Tempest never had a life outside his master's orders. Now he died for them.For rules he made himself.





	Tempest's Requiem (Ending Only)

“Radiant Garden,” Tempest mutters, navy eyes pinned on the blackened castle, “How the mighty have fallen.”

Unbidden memories surface as he looks onto the parted waters and the corrupted castle. The darkness twists and winds around him, whispering thoughts and prodding him to give up.

Tempest grits his teeth, summoning his wings and flying straight through an opening the dark palace, crashing through whatever glass was left.

He lands on the cold stone, the presence of something brilliant but completely smothered by darkness standing nearby. A scrap of keratin on stone proves as much.

He back steps subconsciously as mismatched blue and gold eyes flash in the shadows.

Then Saki, more weather-beaten than before, steps out, eyes unfocused. Patches of black were more prominent now; covering half her face and crawling up her right arm. 

“...Leave…” She coughs out, voice hoarse as though she were fighting with herself, “...Please…”

A flash of old promises races through Tempest’s head, prompting him to shake his head, “I made an old promise, one I wouldn’t think of breaking anytime soon!”

Her control seemingly snaps, a mad grin spreading on her lips as he charges forward with lightning fast speeds. Tempest is lucky to have his keyblade held in front of him as her teeth wrap around it.

He hesitates at casting Firaga, allowing Saki to kick him into a wall. 

Tempest gasps as his air escapes from his lungs, glaring at the white wolf who’s staggering to him.

“Sapphire Firaga!” An arc of deep blue flame strikes Saki, setting her clothes ablaze.

“ **RARG** ,” The howl echoes off the chamber walls as fur burns.

“Aero Raid!” The charged keyblade flies at her, a tornado following in its wake.

Wayward Wind suddenly in his hand, he charges at Saki. Determined, Tempest slips behind her from between her legs and gets a hit on her back.

She grunts, swiftly recovering and catching him in midair. A roundhouse kick sends him flying down the hall.

Rolling backwards, Tempest gets back onto his feet. Dismissing Wayward Wind, he catches Steel Storm as it hurls itself back into his hands and blocks Saki’s onslaught.

Her hand attempts to strike his neck, only for him to duck down and trips the wolf. Then he drives his horns into her stomach, throwing her down.

Foam dribbles from her mouth as she skids across the hallway floor, eyes distant as the darkness peeled off of her and amassed into a large ball.

“NO!” Tempest involuntarily screeches, ducking as the ball picks Saki up and darts down deeper into the castle.

He swiftly turns around and makes chase, jumping as he summons his wings and flies after the mass of purple and black. He follows it right past some other visitors, completely oblivious to their arrival as he makes a mad dash for the sphere.

Tempest manages to corner it in a room with a circular pillar in the middle and the abyss around it. Nothing moves in this part of the castle.

He lands just as the massive sphere ejects Saki from it before entering her. It colours her fur blue and black, irises glowing gold and fingertips looking like they’ve been soaked in crimson blood.

“The abyss draws nearer for you,” She whispers, an echo to her words.

“Tch,” Tempest huffs, having already accepted his fate, “Cut the omen bullshit! Tell me something I don’t know, Darkness!”

She obliges, summoning a cluster of Shadows. They crawl up on one another, slowly amalgamating into a large six-tailed fox clad in silvery armour plates, the darkness pulsating underneath.

It charged. Tempest leaped.

It snatched him anyways.

He can hear the crunch.

He feels his skin breaking.

He smells the copper scent of blood.

He hears shouting.

Then.

He senses nothing.

‘ _ So, _ ’ He thought morosely, ‘ _ This is how three stories end… _ ’

.

.

.

“NO!” Saki shouts, breaking free herself, tears escaping past the floodgates. She can’t watch this bloodbath anymore.

She rips away the darkness, not caring about the consequences as she races towards the massive armoured fox.

“Stop Raid!” She shouts, summoning a broken keyblade to her hand and hurling it at her manifested darkness.

Surprised, it dropped the kid, freezing mid-turn.

She doesn’t look back at the beast, just scooping up the dragon into her arms and running.

What had she done?

What had she  _ done? _

Why.

Why.

Why.

_ I’m so sorry. _

She runs into a secluded room with two exits, casting Curaga and praying she woke up soon enough.

Saki was dying. Pure light hearts don’t like a place like this. Willpower was the only things tying her heart together right now.

“I’m sorry,” She cries overtop the kid with a striking resemblance with Chris, “I wasn’t fast enough.”

Thing is. Curaga doesn’t close wounds deeper than thirty centimetres.

_ She was too late _ .

“S...saki,” He says, voice nothing more than a stream of air escaping ravaged lungs, “...I...m-messed up...too…”

“You idiot!” Saki says, choking on her words. She can’t see anyone but Chris in this kid, “Y-you moron.”

“...” He goes limp, breath non-existent.

But there’s still a chance.

There’s always a chance.

“...I hope you don’t hate me as much later…” Saki whispers.

Putting a hand on his wound, she whispers a chant, quiet as the thundering fox followed her scent.

“Vitality Exchange,” She says.

And it’s the end for her.

The pooling of crimson is enough-

.

.

.

Tempest stood on a platform. It was shattered and broken, droplets of red splattered overtop the glowing art.

He’s crying, he notes. The tears drip off his chin and onto the glass, clear as water. Maybe he regrets some things in his life. Maybe part of him wanted to see Saki. Maybe part of him wanted to see his trio back together.

Maybe that’s why he’s spilling his guts for them.

Two silhouettes hang behind him.

He knows why. He’s ruined two reunions with his death and a damaged heart for another.

Maybe he just shouldn’t have left Twilight Town. This was a fool’s quest. One he failed miserably and brought strife to others.

‘ _ Time to die… _ ’

**Time to awaken**

He  _ gasps _ . He breathes. He hears. He feels. He tastes.

He  _ sees _ . He sees Saki. Dead on the ground. 

The fox at the door doesn’t stand for more than a minute.

Tempest stands in its shadowy remains, stamping it with boiling rage and unhindered instincts fueled by old memories. His shattered heart mattered little.

When he turned around, Saki was back.

A crystal lay on the ground.

Saki smiled, a forlorn look upon her muzzle. Her clothes bloodied, her fur sprinkled with stardust.

She was a summon now.

The pit in his stomach grew massive.

She gave him a final hug and dispersed into glitter.

Tempest was crying again, the crystal soaked in his tears.

.

.

.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been wandering. He does know his heart is cracking.

He doesn’t know this lone Shadow. He doesn’t know his name.

He does know he has to take it somewhere closer the speck of light in the distance. 

So he picks it up gingerly in his arms, summoning his wings, and flies towards it.

A girl, duck and dog stand below a set of stairs. They stare up bewildered at him and his cargo.

The girl seems to know the Shadow if that is possible.

The dog and the duck guard her with staff and shield.

“Back off,” Tempest says. The words carry no emotion, he notes.

They don’t.

He collapses from exhaustion, a brilliant light shining through his eyelids before he goes under.

.

.

.

Sora expected to wake up on his Station of Awakening. Not here, on someone else’s platform.

Two people seemed to be sleeping in this one. One a dragon with grey scales and blond hair tied back into a tail. The other a kid also with blond hair. They looked peaceful.

“Who…? Chris?” Sora looked on, seeing a half transparent teen like the one on the glass.

“It’s fine, Ven,” A new figure stepped out of the shadows, this one the dragon, “I’m fine now.”

“O-ok…” Ven doesn’t sound too sure.

“Hi!” Sora cheerfully greets like he’s done with many people, “I’m Sora. Who are you?”

The dragon huffs, clearly amused at the corner of his mouth goes up, “I’m Christopher.”

“I’m Ventus, but just call me Ven,” Ventus introduces himself, looking a little more confident.

“Cool!” Sora says, “So, where am I?”

“You’re in a heart,” Christopher says, “Well. Our combined heart. You're here because you were the glue that held us together.”

“...Our hearts were damaged after an accident,” Ven explains, looking quite morose about it, “And since we were already connected, I reached out to you.”

Christopher nods, “Now I’d like to return your piece.”

A glowing orb exits the platform, making a beeline for Sora.

“Think if it like our thank you,” Ven says, crossing his arms behind his neck.

“And hopefully we’ll meet again,” Christopher says, his eyes full of mirth, “On better terms, that is.”

“Now go back, you’ve got a mission to complete!” Ven says hurriedly, “We’ll be cheering you on!”

And everything fades back to nothingness.

.

.

.

He inhales sharply, hands coming into contact with sand, a fresh ocean breeze whistling around him. The sun shone brightly and the waves lapped at the beach. Tropical trees decorated the island he was now on, wooden structures dotting the rocky outcropping.

“This…” His eyes go wide in recognition.

“Hey!” A voice cuts through his thoughts.

He turns, seeing a girl with short auburn hair and blue eyes racing towards him.

“You’re the guy who brought Sora to me!” She says.

“I did?” He asks incredulously. The memories still haven’t filtered out yet.

“Yeah!” She says, kneeling down on the warm sand, “My name’s Kairi. Do you know where he is right now?”

He shrugs, “Sorry, but I don’t.”

“That’s ok,” She says, “I may not know you, but I’m glad you’re okay.”

He smiles, “Me too,” He replies, pulling a crystal out of his jacket pocket.

“Right! I never got a name from you,” Kairi says, snapping her fingers, “Could you maybe tell me?”

“Just my name?” He tilts his head. He gets a nod from the girl, earning another smile from him.

“It’s Christopher. But just call me Chris,” He says, green eyes shining.

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of writing all of this story and it wasn't really fun, so I stopped it and just write this, the ending. If you do want to read some of the Journey for some reason, you can find it on FF.net under the same author name and title minus the (Ending Only) part. If you really want to read some awfully paced action and storytelling that is. I might make the follow up for this, but for now, it isn't in the works.


End file.
